Hamburgers w Maple Syrup
by rozenvampire
Summary: Short stories with a 100 theme challenge of our North American nations. America/Canada
1. Introduction

Rozen: 2,827 US/UK...713 Us/Canada...This information makes me a little ticked off.  
>Canada: A little..?<br>Rozen: Ok, this just _**REALLY **_pisses me off in general! I object to this! *slams fist down on the desk*  
>Canada: What do you plan on doing then?<br>Rozen: I will write more stories on the north american brothers! I'm sorry to people who are US/UK fans but i seriously object to this couple. It makes me wanna just shoot myself because my two close friends even like them together! *slams face on the desk*  
>Canada: It's okay *pats head*<br>Rozen: *Stands on desk* So my fellow Us/Canada fans! Get ready to read some stories of these two by moi! OK?  
>Canada: She doesn't own anything!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

Daddy said he has been seeing someone for a while, and I have been wondering who it is. All I know is that he's french, daddy loves the way he cooks, and that he has his own son. Oh yeah, my daddy likes guys and he's british. I was adopted by him, and we've had awesome times together! Thinking about this makes me kinda sad though. If daddy and this frenchy guy get together he might not spend enough time with me. Neh...

(Random time skip)

Today daddy said that we're going to meet his boyfriend. His name is Francis, and his son's name is Matthew. That name is actually kinda nice.

When we got to Francis' house he greeted us very kindly. Him and my daddy kissed which was kinda gross. Ok it was really gross! He said that he was going to get his son and would be back. I asked daddy how old Matthew was, and he said he was one year younger than me. Francis came back to the room, and I saw a hand on his pant leg. Daddy pushed me closer, and Francis did the same to his boy.

But all I saw was the face of a stuffed polar bear. Daddy and Francis went to the kitchen so we could spend time together.

"I'm Kumajiro, who are you?"

I was surprised he broke the silence. "I'm Alfred. Who's behind you?"

"My best friend, Matthew." His voice was so soft and calm. It was cute.

"Matthew wants to say hi to you." The stuffed animal came down and I was blown away. The most beautiful face was in front of me. "I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you."

He suddenly leaned in and pecked me on both cheeks. Daddy told me that's how some people greet each other. I gave a big smile, and suddenly I went and kissed him back on the lips.

I pulled back and gave him a big hug. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have him or his dad around.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Did you like it? :33 this is a 100 theme challenge I wanted to do, and USCanada really doesn't get enough love that they deserve :[ so...I hope you'll wait to see the next one~ which is Love.


	2. Love

Rozen: Hi there guys :33 I decided to post this one up since some of you guys are already loving it! x3 This one is actually a little sad ;A; but ya know gotta variety, right? I don't own any of this, and enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Love<em>

We've known each other since forever.

He was so naive and could never tell what was going on. He couldn't handle certain situations, even though he claimed to be the hero, and in the end I would take care of it.

I didn't mind most of the time, but it would be nice for him to use his head. I liked it when he came to me for help. It reminded me that he still remembered me.

Even now in high school we still talk a lot even though he was popular, and I wasn't. Who wouldn't like him? His porcelain blue eyes, his big goofy smile, and just him in general. Many girls liked him, but he had someone else in mind. Sadly it wasn't me, but a certain British guy named Arthur.

How much it hurted me when he told me that he liked him. When he confessed to Arthur...that just destroyed me.

Yet I gave up on the things I had to do for him. Every call from him, saying "Iggy's mad at me!" or "Iggy doesn't want to be with me!"

I helped him and ignored the pain in my heart.

I was still happy that it was me who he called. Every time, it would make me smile.

I promised myself at his wedding, me being the best man, that I would remain by his side. Even if it was in the side lines. I'll keep my feelings a secret until the day I pass on.

Just seeing him happy makes me happy.

As his family grew, he always glowed when we would hang out. After they all grew up, Arthur got sick and passed away.

His world went black, and I was there the whole time. He would always tell me that I'm the best friend he's ever had. I would thank him with a smile on my face knowing that I would be nothing more, but I'm okay with that. I'll always love Alfred Jones.

* * *

><p>Rozen: See it's a little on the depressing side, but oh well. My beta who loves USUK was like 'why did you kill Arthur?' and I said 'because he went with Alfred' she still is a bit mad at me hehehe xD the next one is...Dark


	3. Dark

Rozen: Hey guys~ Here is the 3rd chapter of this! I'm really happy for the people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story x3 makes me uber happy! I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Dark<em>

"A-al, are you ok?"

"NO! Who put that chair there!"

Matthew helped him up with a harsh look directed at Francis.

"Don't look at your papa like that Mathieu. It was just a little joke."

England was trying not to laugh, but it was becoming hard to maintain, since Alfred was choking the coat rack, thinking it was France.

Russia, Germany, Italy, and Japan were just watching everything unfold.

"Bloody hell, Alfred. Stop being a baby and just sit down already."

"I agree with him. You are making Matvey's job a lot harder." Russia was saying this as he tripped the American when he came by.

"Damn you, commie!"

Germany sighed and chose to ignore them by talking with Japan. Italy had been dozing off on his shoulder for a while now, so he had no one else to talk to.

Matthew finally settled Alfred down and gave everyone a mean look. "Can you guys stop acting so immature and just leave him alone!" Before anyone else could say anything, Germany quickly ended the meeting. Everyone left, except the two blonde boys.

"Mattie, I'm sorry I put you through this." Alfred leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Ever since the car accident, Alfred had been temporarily blind. The doctors said it wouldn't last long, but it was still hard to deal with. Matthew tried to make sure Alfred was comfortable, but it did get hard at times.

Alfred jumped a bit when he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders. Matthew pulled him into a hug and caressed the back of his head. "It's ok. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine." He gave him a peck on the forehead, and nuzzled into his hair.

Alfred gave a smile and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. "You're too good for me, Mattie"

"No, I'm just right. No one could ever put up with you like I do." They stayed like that with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Yeah I know he's a nation and what-not, but this time I decided they can get hurt like this! Dx So neh...If you liked it review please! :D The next one is...Light.<p> 


	4. Light

Rozen: Hello people! A big thanks again for you all who reviewed, and stuff :D Loves you all~ I don't own anything~

* * *

><p><em>Light<em>

It was finally time. After four months of torture, Alfred was going to the doctor for the last time.

_It may have been tough for me, but who knows how it was for Mattie_. Even though his Canadian lover would say he was fine, Alfred could hear the sadness in his voice.

So when Alfred got his sight back, he would make sure to treat Matthew like a prince. To not be able to see his face was like a punishment for him. Falling down  
>the flight of stairs didn't even compare to that. But none of that would matter anymore, because he was going to see again.<p>

The morning of his appointment, he woke up with so much excitement. He went over, and gave Matthew one big kiss on the lips, even though it was his shoulder he kissed. Matthew helped him get ready and eat some breakfast. Soon enough, they left right after.

When they got there, they went to a room, waiting for the doctor to come.

"What's taking this man so long! It's been like, a whole hour already!"

"Al, quit talking like Feliks, and it's only been five minutes…"

"Oh…" The doctor finally came, and they started to remove Alfred's bandages.

Alfred's POV

The hero is finally coming back! I can't wait to see everything and everyone again, especially my dear Mattie.

I wonder if he did anything new to the house.

"Ok, Mr. Jones, I'm going to remove them now." My eyes are closed as I feel the bandages come off. I wait a bit, and then start to open my eyes. It's really bright, and my eyes are hurting. Someone is coming towards me. I see Mattie, with his beautiful smile, beaming at me. My Mattie…He's so bright.

I guess he is my light.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Corney ending is corney! I don't even think I spelled that right xD Oh well! The next one is...Innocence<p> 


	5. Innocence

Rozen: Hey there! Sorry for the delay on this, but got a little busy~ Thanks again for the ones who reviewed! I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Innocence<em>

You can't help but love your younger siblings. To protect them so they don't get hurt physically or mentally.

Alfred made sure that he would protect his little brother, Matthew, no matter what. Matthew was only entering middle school, but he was pretty sheltered, thanks to Alfred.

Whenever Alfred brought friends over, who were all in high school, he made sure Matthew was nowhere near them.

One day that didn't go so well. Alfred's friends had finally left his place, and Matthew went up to him. "Al! I learned something new today!" his little brother chirruped.

Alfred looked at him with a beaming smile. "What did you learn, Mattie?"

"I learned how people love each other!"

"...And how does that happen?"

"Simple. One guy goes behind the other guy, and they hug each other really tightly and something about a pe-pe-"

"A pe..?"

"A penis!"

Silence...More silence.

"Who told you that!"

"Francis did, when he came down to get something to eat."

Alfred quickly opened the door and bolted out, leaving a confused Matthew behind.

"Mom, where's Al going?"

"I don't know, but he better be coming back for dinner!"

When Alfred came back, he was out of breath and sweating a little. He went up his room and plopped down on his bed. He heard a knock before Matthew came in.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

He looked up and saw Matthew fidgeting slightly. "U-um, I was wondering if it's ok if we can love each other like that…" Another silence washed over them. Alfred just buried his head under his pillow, not answering his brother.

"Al, what's wrong?"

'We can't until you're older!' Matthew couldn't hear, but Al was glad he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Whoa! Pervy Francis is pervy! xD Poor Mattie though~<br>Canada: This just doesn't seem right...  
>Rozen: It's not suppose to be! Review please~? And I'll give you hugs, and cake! :D<p> 


	6. Poison

Rozen: Alrighty then I'm not really liking this one. I had nothing else to write for it! Had a struggle, but I don't own anything, and hopefully you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Poison<em>

During this time, men could only love women. There was no such thing as a man with a man. But that didn't stop Alfred or Matthew from being with each other. Unfortunately, there were more complications in their relationship because Matthew was from a noble family and Alfred was just a poor worker in the town. They met when Matthew was taking a ride through town and happened to see Alfred. It was love at first sight for both of them. Matthew began to visit town more often, just to see him, and they would talk for hours. So no one would notice Matthew, dressed casually, walking through town along with his personal butler. He and Alfred would go walking and see the town together. On nicer days, they would go to the woods and just enjoy each other's company. In his mind, Matthew knew this was wrong and that he was blackening his family's name, but Alfred would always reassure him that everything was fine. It wasn't until Alfred made Matthew his that things went bad. Matthew's family learned about what Matthew was doing and forbid him from seeing Alfred. But that didn't stop them. Matthew's butler secretly passed letters between them whenever he went to town. Matthew's parents never suspected anything. In one letter Alfred asked Matthew if he would run away with him, and he agreed. To make sure his family never bothered him or Alfred again, Matthew went and told them everything that happened between them in a letter that his butler will give to them personally. He left one evening to Alfred's place, and they both set out for a new life. They both knew that it was going to be hard for them, but since they were together they would make it out alright. Nothing or no one would stop them from loving each other.

* * *

><p>Rozen: See...Not the best of my works, but it'll do. This just motivates me to do better all the time! :DD Please review, and I'll update faster! Next one is...Burn<p> 


	7. Burn

Rozen: Another chapter~ yay~ Some warning there is swearing in here, but other then that this doesn't belong to me and enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><em>Burn<em>

"Mattie, when are you coming over? I already started cooking the food."

_'Sorry, Al, but my parents were here, and I couldn't just kick them out. '  
><em>  
>"I would have, if it meant seeing you!"<p>

_'You're sweet. I'll be there in like, ten more minutes.'  
><em>  
>Alfred started whining again. He opened the oven, put some food in, and slammed it shut with his foot. "By the way are your parents still mad at me for what happened during last weekend's dinner?" He heard Matthew grown on the other line.<p>

_'Yes! That's what they were talking about for most of the time they were here. They still think I would be better off with that one girl I told you about.'  
><em>  
>"Her! She's ugly though!" Matthew heard some clattering in the background.<p>

_'Why are you making so much noise?'  
><em>  
>"My bad. I had to get this pot at the bottom of the pile" Alfred placed the pot on the counter and turned on the stove. "But seriously, even I'm prettier than her! Are your parents blind or something?" He dropped the wash cloth on the floor. He bent down to pick it up.<p>

_'Only a little bit, it's not that bad-'  
><em>  
>WHACK!<p>

"Goddamnit! Mother fucker!"

_'Al?'  
><em>  
>"I'm good I just banged my-"<p>

Sizzle~

"FUCKING SHIT! GAHHH!" He dropped the phone on the floor.

_'Al? You ok? What happened?'_The phone went dead, scaring Matthew even more. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. When he got to the house, he slammed the door open and ran to the kitchen. "Al! What happened?" He saw Alfred on the floor and kneeled by him.

Matthew gently turned his face and saw tears come down.

"Mattie I hit my head and burned my hand on the stove!"

"You poor thing." Matthew helped Alfred with his hand and made sure the food wasn't burnt. "Do you feel any better?"

"No my head still hurts." Matthew went over and kissed him where it hurt. "Better?"

"Much, but now I think I got a cut on my mouth. Make it better, Mattie!" Matthew sighed and gave him a kiss on the lips too.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hehehe I think this is my favorite one so far! Well, I got like 94 more of these to do, but this is the top one! I hope you liked it, and please drop a review! It will make me very happy, and I'll update. The next one is...Breath Again<p> 


	8. Breath Again

Rozen: Another chapter here~ I have to say this might be my other favorite xD I'm enjoying this story so much. They don't belong to me, and enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><span>Breath Again<span>_

Summer was such an awesome time for Alfred and his friends. They would do everything they could before they had to go back to school again. One major thing was going to the public pool and swimming until it closed. Alfred personally loved it, because the life guard was his beautiful Matthew. Alfred knew Matthew wanted him, and in truth, Matthew did. He was always side glancing at Alfred when he would jump in the pool or tan in the sun. Today though, Alfred had a plan to show Matthew how much he liked him.

His friends called him stupid or crazy, but nothing was going to stop him. When they got there, Alfred put his plan into action. He started walking to the high jump board, giving Matthew a wave and earning a friendly wave in return. He climbed all the way to the top and went out to the edge. Again, he looked to see if Matthew was watching, and he was.

With a sunny little grin, he took the leap and dived right into the water. His friends were cheering, and Matthew had a smile on his face. They were all waiting for him to resurface, but he didn't. His friends started screaming, and Matthew quickly dove into the water. When he came up, he held Alfred in his arms and laid him down on the edge of the pool.

Matthew started pushing on his chest but that didn't seem to help. So, he tipped his head, pinched his nose, and did mouth to mouth. His friends were worried until they saw Alfred's eyes open and wink at them. He quickly put his hands behind Matthew's head and pushed him down, kissing him fully. Matthew squeaked, giving Al an opening to push the kiss deeper. Matthew finally pushed him off his face, red as a tomato, and out of instinct, slapped him, but not too hard, on the cheek. His friends were high-fiving him and congratulating him as they walked off. Alfred quickly looked back and saw Matthew toweling off, still red from the kiss. He looked at him, and Alfred gave him a wink and waved goodbye. Matthew, seeing that no one was watching, waved back and blew a kiss in his direction.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hehehe I can't help but giggle at this one x) I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and thanks to the ones who reviewed on my previous chapters as well~ Love you! Next one is...Sacrifice<p> 


	9. Sacrifice

Rozen: Hey guys! Me again! :D Not much to say this time, but enjoy this one and I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Sacrifice<p>

Matthew's job: I wake up early every morning, get Al out of bed, and make breakfast for him. When he leaves, I clean the house, do the laundry, take Kuma outside, and do other miscellaneous errands. When Al comes back from work, dinner is already made, and we get ready for the next day.

Alfred's job: Mattie wakes me up everyday, so I can get ready for work. He makes his awesome breakfasts, and then I leave for work. I have to do a whole bunch of paperwork and deal with my stupid bosses. But when I get home, it's the highlight of my day! An awesome dinner is always waiting for me with my family. My husband and new born son. His name is Nathan William Jones. He's the most beautiful boy, next to his father, that I've ever seen. The only bad thing is that he needs a lot of attention from us.

Normal POV: Friday night finally came and Alfred couldn't wait anymore. Matthew promised they would have some fun tonight, but their son was being stubborn and wouldn't go to sleep. After a few more minutes, Matthew finally came in, and Alfred pulled him to the bed. It started with small kisses, but started growing more passionate and hot. Both men were into it, and Alfred was about to put it in...

"WAHHHH!"

"Seriously!"

"Guess we were being loud." Matthew was about to get up, but Alfred stopped him.

"Don't worry I got this, so don't move." He got up and went to the nursery next door.

Matthew sighed and laid his head on the pillow, noticing how soft it was right now. When Alfred was done with Nathan, he headed back to the room. "I'm back, are you ready?" All he got in response was a soft snore from his sleeping Canadian.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hehehe I find this funny! Absolute love right here~ Review please and I'll hurry with the next one which is...Busted<p> 


	10. Busted

Rozen: Hahaha! Laughter all around for this one! xD I also want to say thank you to the ones that reviewed! =w= It made me happy to know you guys like this story~ I'll finish it with full determination! -fire in eyes- I don't own anything, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Busted<em>

Because of old family history, Alfred's and Matthew's dads completely hated each other. They always told the boys bad things about the other, so naturally everyone thought Alfred and Matthew hated each other. But they were wrong.

The boys were actually secret lovers.

Their relationship started when Matthew had to tutor Alfred in geometry. They started hanging out more, and eventually Alfred asked him out. They've been going out for half a year, but they haven't mentioned anything to their dads. If they would go on a date they would say they were hanging out with their friends. It worked everytime they went out.

But one day ruined everything.

Alfred convinced Matthew to come to his house, because his dad was working late. He wanted to finally be closer to him, and Matthew seemed ready for it too. "Al, are you sure your dad won't be home?"

"Of course, Mattie. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure." Their shirts were already on the floor, and Alfred was teasing with his pants.

"Bloody hell, these people tell me at the last minute that the meeting was cancelled for tonight!" Arthur pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. When he got to the door, he heard a weird noise.

"A-al, I think I heard s-some-ah!" Alfred was too busy to notice that someone was behind them.

"ALFRED F. KIRKLAND! What the bloody hell!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, both boys got up and tried to cover themselves. Silence hung in the air for a good while until Matthew spoke up.

"H-hello there Mr. Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hehehe love this~ Did you guys love it? If you did then you should review, and I'll hurry with the next one~<p> 


	11. Reflection

Rozen: I realized that I forgot to mention the next short story from the last chapter...So sorry about that I was kinda rushing to post it up xP Very happy to know that more people are story alerting and reviewing this! xD Happiness all around~ Don't own this and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Reflection<em>

He is me; I am him. With his beautiful face, his blonde hair, perfect eyes, and that cute little piece of hair that sticks out all the time. I see him all the time, in my room, in my dreams, he is my everything. When we reach for each other, our hands don't completely touch, but I know how it feels. He may not speak back to me when I try to say something, but I know he listens. At school, I told everyone about him. What he looks like, how he smiles, and how he makes me feel so special. They wanted to meet him, but I told them that it's impossible, no matter how hard I try. Eventually, they started to think that I just made him up, and that he's not really there. It made me mad, and at home, things weren't any better either. My parents kept telling me that it's only myself, but that's not true. There is a major difference between us. Completely separate people, but it does feel like we're one person.

The only place we both feel at peace is when we are dreaming. There, no one and nothing can get in our way. It's just us, and I can tell he's happy. He runs over to me and we embrace each other. There, we hold each other, and I hear those three words that I love to hear. I'm always happy to see him at any time of the day. Even the thought of him makes me happy, and maybe someday, we will see each other face to face. Then my life will be complete.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Ugh I had more in my head for this one, but I couldn't form the words...But I hope you guys still liked it x3 Review please and I'll put the next one in which is...Addicted.<p> 


	12. Addicted

Rozen: Sorry for not updating guys. I've been very busy with school, and lazy at the same time xP I'll be sure to remember updating more. So enjoy, and I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Addicted<em>

So, everyone keeps telling me that I have an addiction. I personally disagree with that, but to everyone else, it's bad and getting worse. Even Mattie, my boyfriend, says that it's getting out of hand. I just can't help it though! It would be too hard to stop. I thought this would be good for Mattie too, but he seems to think otherwise. It started by accident when we were eating breakfast.

Mattie made his famous, awesome pancakes, and when he eats them, he gets a bit messy. So, I noticed some pancake somehow got in his hair. I reached over, and pulled it out, accidentally brushing against the curl. Mattie then gave a shiver. The way he moved really got to me. So I poked it, and Mattie jumped, and started breathing harder. This was obviously getting to me, so I continued.

And that's how my 'addiction', as everyone says, started. At first I would only do it once in a while, but I've been doing it more, and more because I love the reactions my Mattie gives me, which leads to other fun activities for the evening. It's not like I need to go to a group therapy thing, I just need some self- control, is all. Not bad at all! Oh look! There's Mattie. I run up to him and hug him from behind. "You're finally done, Mattie! What took you so long?" He relaxed into the hug and gave a sigh. "Sorry, my boss wanted to keep discussing every little detail!" He turned his head, making his curl move as well. Oh God, I want to pull it! No, I can't fall into temptation! It's too much! FORGET THIS!

I grab his curl and gave a slight tug. Mattie's knees start to shake and he gave a sharp breath. "A-al, not now!" I leaned next to his face that had the blush that I love. "Don't worry, I'll stop after today. Promise!" I pulled Mattie even though he was objecting. He'll start loving it by the time we get to the house.

* * *

><p>Rozen: I love this one. I really do xD I hoped you all loved it. The next one is...Soul.<p> 


	13. Soul

**Rozen: Hi there :D Here's the next one! Sorry for not uploading in a while. School, and me just plain lazy OTL. Please enjoy it, and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Soul<em>

_I can't believe I'm doing this_. Alfred gripped the dirty stuffed bear and slowly walked towards his attic. He couldn't believe that there was a spirit in his house.

He still remembered when his friend told him._"Basically this lad was killed by his mean step-father and was left there. He's lost because he wasn't properly buried."_

"Then what should I do about it!"

"Just try to help him pass on. He is more scared of us, than we are of him."

"Alright then, Iggy. If you say so…"

So here he was with the bear they found in the pillars of his house. Alfred walked in and sat down, waiting for something to happen.

"You brought my bear!" Alfred jumped when he saw a guy his age kneeling in front of him.

"W-who are you!"

"I'm Matthew." He tried grabbing his bear, but he was having some trouble.

"Here let me help." He placed the bear on the floor while brushing against his hand. "Wow! I can kinda feel you!"

"Yeah that happens sometimes. See?" He placed his hand on top of Alfred's and he could feel it.

Surprisingly, it didn't give him any chills, but a kind of happy feeling. "You know it's okay if you stay here."

"Really!"

"Yeah I don't mind too much having a ghost live with me."

Matthew was so happy that he kneeled closer and gave Alfred a hug. "I'm very grateful!"

"It's no problem…" Alfred hesitantly placed his arms around the spirits' shoulders. He couldn't help but love this warm and happy feeling that Matthew had on him. When they separated, Alfred stayed with him for the evening until he had to head to bed. He went to his room, and grabbed his phone, dialing a certain Brit's number. "Hey, Iggy! Guess what...Yeah, he's really not that bad once you get to know him...You know he's kinda cute too, especially with his eyes. Such a nice shade of purple."

* * *

><p><strong>Rozen: Well did you guys like it? I like this one, but then again I like most of the stories I write :P The next one is...Friendship.<strong>


	14. Friendship

Rozen: So I got in trouble from my beta because I have been slacking off with my writing. Well not my writing...just my uploading. You see, I wrote a lot of things ahead of time, it's just that school and other personal stuff that's been getting in the way. Anyway~ Go on to reading these next few.

* * *

><p><em>Friendship<em>

After a month went by, Alfred and Matthew had gotten close to each other. Alfred would constantly visit his new ghost friend in the attic. One time, he spent an entire weekend cleaning it out because he thought it would make Matthew more comfortable.

He kept doing all these nice things because his other friend, Iggy, told him that he would be passing on soon. Alfred told him he was crazy, but it was true. When Alfred touched Matthew's hand his fingers would go through a bit. He didn't want to let go because their friendship was special. Both of them treasured it. So Alfred was going to make sure Matthew had the best time until it was time.

That day came by fast, and Alfred never realized how much he really was going to miss him. Losing a friend is never a good memory for people. Alfred was talking to Matthew when he began to fade away. Alfred stood up in shock, but Matthew told him it was fine. "Mattie, are you really leaving?"

"Yeah. It's my turn now to go on."

Alfred grabbed his hand, even though it went through a bit more. "I don't want you to go. You're my friend!"

Matthew grabbed his other hand, and moved closer to him. "You're my best friend Al. Our friendship will always be with me." Matthew started tearing up, and Alfred wiped the teardrops away.

"I'll never forget you, Mattie. Let's meet up again."

"I would like that." Matthew couldn't help, but give Alfred one more hug. Alfred happily returned it, giving him a squeeze. Matthew started fading more and before he completely vanished, he put his hands on Alfred's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then he was gone, and Alfred was left alone in his attic. He picked up the bear, and headed downstairs still feeling that warmth and happiness that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hmmm...if you review I'll hurry with the rest of them :3 hehehe<p> 


	15. Stalker

Rozen: So I reeeeeeaallllllyyy like this one! I don't know why.

* * *

><p><em>Stalker<em>

Ever known what if feels like to have someone watching you all the time? Alfred does, and in a way, he kinda loves it and hates it at the same time. The person who was watching him was Matthew, who he had known since grade school. Alfred wondered when Matthew was going to come up and confess to him. That's the only part that annoyed him. But he loved the attention he got from Matthew. He didn't know just how far Matthew went for him though. He didn't know that when Matthew figured out where he lived, he would hide behind the tree across the street and make sure to watch him go in. Or when he left for school, Matthew would still be there. On weekends, when Alfred would go to the park with his friends to play ball, Matthew would be that random person casually walking by ten or more times. At the mall, he would be the person 'accidentally' bumping into him to hear his voice. At his place, Matthew had many pictures of Alfred all over his room from every angle imaginable. He'd rather not discuss how he got the above pictures. There was even a handmade Alfred doll that he would talk to and sleep with. When Matthew saw how girls were putting letters in Alfred's locker he would open it up and replace them with his. When Alfred would go on dates, Matthew would accompany them and do everything he could to ruin it. Like, trip her when they came by, or 'accidentally' spill his soda on her. He thought that Alfred wasn't noticing all that, but he wasn't that stupid. He would laugh at how far he would go for him. It made him think that Matthew wasn't that bad, despite all his ruined dates. He just let this keep going for a little while longer, until he thought it was the right time to stop all of this. But for now, he would accept the random anonymous letters, his destroyed dates, and all the other stuff Matthew had in store to make sure Alfred would remain single to get him in the end. All to himself.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hopefully you guys don't get too annoyed when these are just in one big paragraph. I sometimes get lazy with the spacing. Review?<p> 


	16. Web

Rozen: Last one for now. But I will be for sure working on these more. I'm almost done with the next twenty where I can be updating this often *determined face* I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Web<em>

"Hey, Matthew!" Alfred ran over to him waving to get his attention. Matthew turned with a blank face. "You need something?" Alfred couldn't help but wince at how he said it.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if I could get your phone number."

"Why?"

"So we can talk, of course!" A small silence went over them. "Go Google it." Matthew turned and started walking away.

"W-wait! Can I at least get your e-mail?"

"Go Google it."

"Facebook?"

"Go Google it."

"MySpace?"

"No one uses that anymore."

"Twitter?"

"Go Google it." Matthew was still walking away as Alfred gave a sigh.

An idea struck his head, and he ran to the library. He ran in and hopped on the nearest computer. Going to Google, he typed in 'What is Matthew William's e-mail address?' A bunch of links came up, and he searched them all. None of them helped Alfred one bit. He uselessly floundered around from website to website, until a certain Japanese boy saw him and decided to help him out by giving him the actual address.

Alfred started to write to Matthew, and, surprisingly, he replied pretty quickly. They instantly started having interesting conversations. Alfred decided it was time to ask him to meet face-to-face. He asked, and Matthew agreed to meet him at the roof in five minutes.

When their eyes met, Matthew immediately turned around to leave, but Alfred went over and hugged him from behind. "I told you we would talk! See how I'm always right?"

Matthew couldn't help but give a small smile at his persistence.

"Mattie, I love you! Do you love me?"

"Go Google it."

Alfred turned him around with a pout on his face. "But Google didn't help me at all!"

"Oh, this will help you though." Matthew stretched on his toes to place a small kiss on his cheek. Alfred gave a big smile and turned his head so their lips met.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Was Matthew too mean in this one? I honestly don't know what was going through my head when writing this. Review one more time for me? Next one is...Storm.<p> 


	17. Storm

Rozen: Another love hate one :D This one came out really different from what I was thinking in my head. But I can live with it! Nothing belongs to me!

* * *

><p><em>Storm<em>

His phone was dead. He was lost. And, it was pouring on poor Matthew, who was shivering because he didn't have an umbrella. The cold rain lashed at him, soaking him thoroughly. It was getting hard to see through the thick veil of rain too. Matthew decided to stay under a bus stop area and wait until the storm calmed down.

I hate storms! Something bad always happens to me. I wish Alfred was here…He would hold me in his arms and protect me. Bad sadly, that's only a fantasy that I live in. He's off doing whatever he does during these things. I guess running out of that meeting wasn't such a good idea after all…

He heard footsteps coming his way, but he didn't pay any attention until he heard his name being called.

He looked up and saw Alfred there, panting and drenched to the bone. "Mattie, why did you go leave so suddenly? Are you ok?" He pulled Matthew close and wrapped his arms around him. "You scared me when I couldn't find you."

All Matthew could think about was how warm Alfred was and how his arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He couldn't help but put his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." Alfred nuzzled his face into Matthew's wet hair while placing gentle kisses everywhere. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?" Matthew could only nod his head, thinking that this was a dream he had no intention of waking up from.

"You're too important to me so don't try something like that again. Unless, I know where you're going, so I can meet you there."

Matthew gave a smile. "Don't worry. I'll give you a heads up."

Alfred picked up Matthew bridal style, startling him. "Let's go to my place so we can dry off." He started walking away, and Matthew put his arms around his neck for support. _I guess something good can come from these storms_. He smiled to himself at the thought.

* * *

><p>Rozen: So yeah :3 it's fine with me for now. Next one is...I Can't.<p> 


	18. I Can't

Rozen: This is probably the fastest I've updated with this story. I fail, but yeah I own nothing of this!

* * *

><p><em>I can't<em>

"Nee, Kumakichi, why can't America see that I like him?"

The little white bear looked up from its plate of fish and turned its head. "Who are you?"

"Ca-na-da! The one who feeds you!"

"Oh.." It continued munching on his food until it gave an answer. "Why don't you just tell him?"

The Canadian boy was shocked. "W-well, I-I just can't." He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "He can be so dense, and stupid that he won't get it!" Kumajiru stopped eating and went to its master. "Be blunt about it."

"I can't do that! Not in front of people!"

"Do it privately, where no one can see you."

"B-but, I-I ca-"

"You can and you will!" The bear left to go finish its meal.

The next day, when it was time for their break, Canada was still sitting in his seat. "Time to go now." His bear nipped him lightly on the hand to get moving. "B-but Kuma, I can't-"

"Too bad."

Canada gave up and went to find America. When he did, he called him over.

"What's up Mattie?"

In his head Canada was going crazy. _I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't!  
><em>  
>"He wants to tell you how mu-" Before the bear could finish Canada covered its muzzle. "I want to tell you that I-I-I..."<p>

"You..?"

"I-I.." He gulped. "I love you!" He quickly turned to run, but Kumajiru was faster and grabbed America's bomber jacket. It pulled, and the distance between the two nations' bodies and lips closed. Both men were shocked, but it was America who wrapped his arms around Canada's waist and held him there. Matthew eventually relaxed into it. They parted with America having a smile on his face.

"Wanna go get some McDonald's?"

"Sure!"

They walked down the hall side by side, hands intertwined.

* * *

><p>Rozen: This was orignally going to be America freaking out about confessing, but I decided to change it last minute. Hopefully I made the right choice, or I make another version of this. who knows ;3 please review and the next one is...Hero.<p> 


	19. Hero

Rozen: I'm back again! Please enjoy these next two from me! I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Hero<em>

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Alfred opened the door to find Matthew, with a suitcase by his feet. "Mattie what happened to you!"

He led him inside his apartment, and they sat on the couch. "I kinda' got into a fight with Derik again. I couldn't handle it, so I packed some stuff and left."

Alfred wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry. You can stay with me until you get back on your feet." But in his head, Alfred wanted Matthew to stay with him, period.

Ever since he got with Derik, there have been problems. But no matter how many times Alfred tried to get him to leave the scumbag, he wouldn't listen. So, Alfred made sure Matthew could come to him before anyone else.

The next day, Derik called Matthew and begged him to come back. Obviously, he took him back, but Alfred wasn't going to let him.

"Why can't I go back? Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I love you more than he does!" Matthew's expression went from plain shock to blank. He didn't say anything as he left Alfred's house.

v( - ^ - )v

It's been a week since their little argument, and Alfred hasn't heard from him since. He'd almost given up hope on ever reuniting with his dear Matthew until...

Knock knock!

"Mattie!"

"H-hi, Al..."

"Derik again?"

"Yeah, but this time, I'm seriously done."

They sat on the couch while Matthew explained everything.

"So that's the end, and I'm sorry about our fight." He laid his head on Alfred's lap and closed his eyes.

"Please, I forgot about that long ago…"

"You really are my hero, Al." Then he drifted off to sleep. When Alfred was sure he was asleep, he removed his glasses and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'll always be your hero. Only for you."

He leaned back on the couch, and started thinking about all the ways he would kick Derik's ass later...

* * *

><p>Rozen: Who isn't swooning right now? lolz I kidd. Next one is...Memories.<p> 


	20. Memories

Rozen: I feel bad for not updating, but school is over and I can focus on this more now! I don't ownanything!

* * *

><p><em>Memories<em>

_All of my memories keep you near  
>In silent moments, imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories keep you near  
>Your silent whispers, silent tears<em>

"Hey, Mattie? Remember when we first met? You were getting bullied, and I came and saved you like the hero that I am." There was a nod in agreement. "Yeah, and when I finally confessed to you after I was stuttering like an idiot for twenty minutes? That was kinda embarrassing." There was a chuckle. "Then you started crying, and it took another twenty minutes for you to calm down. Then I finally got to kiss you." He started laughing. "You were as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes!" Alfred shifted his position to scoot closer to his lover.

"Our first date was such a disaster too. I'm trying to be a romantic man, then I go and drop all the food on you. God! Talk about clumsy." He turned to look at him. "My favorite memory is when finally got married. You looked like an angel that day." A blush spread across face. "Hehe, I was so nervous too. Iggy had to keep smacking me so I wouldn't go all hysterical while we were taking our vows." It was silent for a while, be he soon continued. "You know, Mattie, even though we had our fights and problems, I'm still very happy you stayed with me. No words can describe this awesome feeling I get when we're together. Despite what our parents said, I knew we would make it." He nodded in agreement again.

"Even though we didn't have kids, I know you would've been a great dad. You have that natural mother instinct in you." Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "But the one thing I regret is not helping you out that one time. It really hurts me, but at least you are in a better place now" He stood up and placed the flowers by the grave stone. "I'll come visit you again, Mattie. Just remember how much I love you." Alfred's tears kept falling from his eyes as he made his way towards his awaiting car.  
><em><br>Together in all these memories  
>I see your smile<br>All the memories I hold dear  
>Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time<em>

* * *

><p>Rozen: The song is Memories by Within Temptation. I love that band and this song along with many others by them. They are just an amazing group! Look it up sometime you guys! :D Please review and the next one is... No Way Out.<p> 


	21. No Way Out

Rozen: Another update! If I get some reviews I'll put up another one tomorrow :3 I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>No Way Out<em>

"Madeleine, can I ask why you have a giant teddy bear?"

"Well, this is just another one of the many gifts I've been receiving from that guy I told you about." Allie couldn't help but laugh at how her friend was struggling to get rid of him. "You seriously just need to tell him off. How is that so hard?"

The canadian girl pouted a bit. "Excuse me for not being as bold as you when it comes to turning down men." Allie smiled and gave her friend a hug. "That's because you're too sweet and innocent, but that's why I love you." She nuzzled into her neck with a giggle. "We'll tell him off tomorrow."

"Allie!"

(~ ' w ' )~

"So he works as a mechanic. Real nice." she teased.

"Shut up Allie! I didn't know until he told me." Soon after, a guy came over with a smile on his face. "Hey Maddie! How's my girl!" He came over and gave her a hug. Allie stared, wide-eyed.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, still smiling.

"This is Allie." Madeleine gestured.

"You're not that good looking. I've seen better." Allie commented.

"Allie!" She couldn't help but laugh, and within a few moments, she got serious. "Alright buddy, I've got news for you. Madeleine doesn't wanna be with you anymore." The guy gave a confused look. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because she has someone else, right Maddie?"

"Uh..."

"Wait. Why didn't you tell me this before?" the man frowned, looking at his supposed-to-be girlfriend and at Allie.

Madeleine was starting to freak out when Allie came in. "That's because," She went over, and wrapped her arms around the other girls waist. "I wanted to tell you personally." The guy looked back at her. "Is this true?"

Madeleine placed her hands on top of her friends. "Yes, yes it is." To just make things worse, Madeleine quickly placed a kiss on Allie's cheek. "This is who I want to be with."

"Exactly. So we'll be off and out of your hair forever. Let's go Madeleine." They grabbed each others hands and walked off, not saying another word to the shocked guy.

"See? Problem solved." Allie smiled. She leaned over and kissed Madeleine's cheek. "What would you do without me?"

Madeleine couldn't help but blush at the contact. "I don't even know myself." she murmured softly.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Please review and I will update for sure! It motivates me more when I know you guys like my stuff! Next one is... Sorrow.<p> 


	22. Sorrow

Rozen: Wel I didn't get many reviews but I thank the people that did :3 Here is another one just because. I don't own anything and sorry it's in one big paragraph. I get lazy at times.

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow<em>

"Matthew, please support me in my final moments." The blonde man held him around his waist with dread on his face. "Matthew, know that my love for you hasn't changed since we first were together. I regret nothing, and I love our dear Nathan." Matthew moved so that Alfred was laying on his bosom when he sat down. "My son, Nathan. Please come here." The little boy who resembled both his parents kneeled next to his father. "Father, please don't leave us. You've only been with us for such a short while." Small tears were forming in the child's eyes, and fell down his round cheeks. "Do not cry. I will still be with you throughout your life." Little Nathan leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon his brow. Alfred was happy he could be with his son, even if it was briefly. "Matthew, my sweet Mattie." He looked up at said man with grief swirling in those violet eyes. "Yes, my dear Alfred?" "Please know that I love you, and that this is not goodbye. It is only a small farewell." Alfred reached out and stroked Matthew's hair. Matthew too, had tears in his eyes, and held Alfred's hand in his own. "I love you too my dear. Will we meet again in the other world?" he questioned. Alfred squeezed his hand. "Of course we will. Only when it's your time to move on. Then we will see each other, and we shall always be together." Matthew's tears were falling non-stop now, and Alfred quickly wiped them away. "No more tears. We will meet again when the time is right." His breathing kept shortening until it stopped altogether. Matthew clutched his lover and kept sobbing. Little Nathan too, held onto him as tears fell down.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Soooo this was based on the Scarlet Letter that I read during school. I liked this book even though everyone else hated it. I don't understand why, it was good. Anyway I hope you guys liked this one and if you would be so kind as to review for me! :D Next one is... Emotional<p> 


	23. Emotional

Rozen: I am very sorry I haven't updated this in forever. Despite them being really short and all I kinda lost my spark I guess for it. But then I got a bunch of ideas and decided to continue. Not to mention that I am currently getting ready for college and it's a mess TT n TT' I hope you all can forgive me and stay with this story til the very end. I enjoy seeing the reviews. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Emotional<em>

CRASH! Alfred jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. "Mattie, are you okay?" He ran over to his husband who was picking up pieces of broken glass. "I-I'm sorry. The g-glass slipped from my hand and..." Matthew couldn't even finish his sentence because he started sniffing and eventually started to cry. Alfred quickly helped him sit on a chair, and picked up the pieces of glass himself. Ever since Matthew got pregnant, he's been very sensitive with everything. "It's alright, Mattie. It was just a glass cup and..." He heard him sniff and looked up to see him have a devastated look on his face. "It wasn't just a glass cup, it was a special cup that was given to me as a gift from my papa! Now it's an incomplete set!" He got up and started yelling about more things. Alfred couldn't help but be a little scared. Then things were calm, and Matthew had a smile on his face. "You know Al, I really love you!" He ran over and hugged him with a squeeze. "No matter what we'll be together and get through anything!" The hug got tighter and Alfred was losing air. "Even though you were with Susan Cameal in college!" "M-M-" He had such a death grip! "You don't know how high my jealousy meter was! I really thought we were done after that!" He let go and rubbed his belly. "I'm so excited! I can't wait until our son is born!" He grabbed Alfred's hand and they both headed to their bedroom. "But the glass pieces..." "It's okay! We'll get it tomorrow morning." When they laid down, Matthew snuggled up to his husband with a smile on his face. "I love, love, love you Alfred" Said man hugged him back. "I love you too, Mattie." Soon enough Matthew fell asleep, but Alfred was wide awake thinking over the events that happened about half an hour ago. '_Dear Lord! How the hell am I going to survive with this for four more months! I'm really scared...' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Rozen: I know it's in a giant paragraph but I'm a bit lazy to separate it and I'm suppose to be asleep because I was supposed to wake up early. Don't know if that will happen but if you review I'll post another one real soon! Thank you very much. The next one is... Trouble Lurking.<p> 


	24. Trouble Lurking

Rozen: So I'm bored at school and decided to update :3 thank goodness I uploaded these to the doc manager thingy. Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Trouble Lurking<em>

Alfred and Arthur are together all the time. Matthew soon comes in. Then Alfred and Arthur are together less. Arthur sees that Matthew wants to be his friend, but he knows it's a trap. So he thinks to himself, _'Alfred and I have always been together. I won't allow him to be taken away! He's mine!' _The next time they meet up, they are at Alfred's place. Arthur keeps giving Matthew looks as he sips his tea. Matthew scoots closer to Alfred and asks him to help him cook something. Alfred agrees. They go to the kitchen, and every now and then, Arthur sees Matthew purposely brush his shoulder against the other man. He stands up and excuses himself to the other room. He grabs his head as thoughts swirl through his mind. He looks next to him and sees a pair scissors. _'Guess it's time to put an end to him~' _He grabs them and walks off, passing Alfred, who was saying he needs to get something from the store, but Arthur didn't hear him. When he hears the car leave, he enters the kitchen and sees Matthew's back to him. He walks slowly towards him, scissors in hand, but then Matthew turns around. "There you are Arthur~ You know, I'm so happy we're friends. The times we've spent together were just so much fun, and Alfred loves how close we are now!" The smile Matthew was giving him brought tears to his eyes. _'How can I do this! I c-can't-' _"Just Kidding~" A sharp pain is in his stomach now. When he finally realizes what happened Arthur finds himself on the floor, and Matthew is standing over him, a bloody knife in his hand. Matthew crouches down and gives him the same smile as before. "So now there is nothing standing between me and Alfred. Such a bother you were, but now it won't matter anymore~ You're gone, and Alfred is mine forever." He stood up and started walking away, leaving Arthur on the kitchen floor. His pain kept building, and building until he's just numb all around. Black enters his vision. His thoughts have come to a stop now.

* * *

><p>Rozen:I remember writing this and my friend (who is a fan of US-UK) was totally devastated! Oh well I like this. thanks to the people that reviewed and I hope more will continue to. The next one is... Chains.<p> 


	25. Chains

Rozen: Guuuyyysss~ I've been getting wonderful feedback on this story and it's made me very happy :3 thank you very much for supporting me and I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Chains<em>

"Once you buy this, you won't be able to give it up without a lower price."

Well, that's what the creepy wizard dude said. Buying this bottle imp was worth it though, because I could get anything I wanted from it. I was going to give it up to my friend, but he said he wanted to see what the imp looked like.

So I said, "Imp, show yourself to us." expecting to see some horrible creature. Instead, we saw the bottle cork open up and gas come out. Then, the most beautiful face and upper torso came into full view. As quick as we were shown, it disappeared. My friend said he would take it, but I denied his offer.

"I think I'll just keep it after all." I quickly ran to my home locking my door behind me. I placed the bottle on the table and just stared at it.

"Imp, show yourself to me again. But all of you." I commanded, waiting.

"I've never had a request like that before."

I turned around and saw him again. A little smaller than me, but just plain beautiful. The wings he had were a bonus. "I now request that you stay this way forever, but only for my eyes to see." The imp came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will, for as long as you live. Even afterwards, you will stay with me where ever I go." I put my arms around the imp and kissed him passionately.

"That was over sixty years ago and to this day you are still mine, imp." The imp remained looking the same even though Alfred has aged greatly.

He wrapped his arms around him again like he had in the past. "Now it's time to go."

"To where?"

There was heat coming from everywhere and the floor started crumbling underneath them.

"I was a gift from the devil. Your soul is ours since you promised." Alfred was quiet for a while, in thought. "Then let's go." Heat covered them both until they were swallowed up in the ground.

* * *

><p>Rozen: this was based on a short story I read and I think it's called the bottled Imp... Or something like that... I hope you guys keep reviewing and all. The next one is... Hold my hand.<p> 


	26. Hold My Hand

Rozen: Whoops I forgot to upload but I got this. Don't worry! I don't own anything and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Hold my Hand<em>

"Don't worry kid. We're almost at the end."

"My name is Matthew."

"Oh right."

The two blondes were weaving through bushes, circling trees, and hopping over logs. "Wow this is taking longer than I expected." The other blonde named Alfred seemed to lose his cool after a while. Matthew could tell since the grip on his hand was getting tighter by the minute.

"Are we lost?"

"NO WE ARE NOT! Just side tracked."

_We're so lost. _Matthew couldn't help but roll his eyes. Still determined, Alfred made his way when something caught his attention. "W-what was that?"

Matthew didn't hear him so he just kept going. A noise this time which was loud and made him jump. "Matthew did you hear that?"

"Yeah.."

SNAP

"Wahhhh!"

Alfred let go of Matthew's hand and ran full speed ahead to nowhere. "Wait! Alfred!" Matthew sighed and went to go see the source of the noise. It turned out to be a bunny stuck in a rose bush. "Poor thing i'll help you."

Alfred kept runing nutil he realized that he forgot Matthew. He made a U turn and threw himself through some bushes. A little running when he tripped over a branch and fell over. He went through another bush and saw Matthew holding a bunny with two roses in his hair. "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

Matthew laughed removing some leaves from the others hair. "Don't worry about it. Let's get out of here." He placed the little bunny on the ground watching as it hopped away. He held out his hand and Alfred happily took it. "Don't worry if you get scared. Just don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Okay."

The two of them set off together to finish their journey returning home.

* * *

><p>Rozen: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review because I have been getting a lot of favorites and alerts and I really enjoy them. The next one is...Need.<p> 


	27. Need

Rozen: This one may be a bit depressing. I wrote it a while ago and I as I'm reading through it, I can't remember why it's like this... Oh well. I hope you still like it so please review and I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Need<em>

They all said the same thing to you.

"Leave him."

"He's not good enough."

"He treats you terribly."

You knew they were just looking after you, but you wanted to try this yourself. He wasn't speaking to you for a good while. It scared you at first, but as the days kept going, that fear turned to annoyance and worry. You wanted it all to end.

You told your friends never to mention his name and they believed the two of you were done.

But you weren't.

Technically, you guys were still together because neither of you said anything to each other. You wanted to move on, but there was this string still connecting the two of you together and it killed you inside. You wanted that string off for good.

Then you finally saw him.

There were people everywhere and he wasn't talking or looking at you. It hurt, and you were starting to shake a bit. Finally you got him alone with a heavy atmosphere around the two of you.

He wasn't looking at you and still was not saying anything. You ask what was wrong. You want to hear reasons in explaining everything that has been happening. He tells you that he just can't be in this anymore.

You're shaking even more and tears are building up in both his and your eyes. You gave him a very weak smile, kiss him on the cheek, and tell him that it's fine. That you'll still be there for him. Even if it's just as friends.

He hugs you and you start to shake even more.

He squeezes even tighter.

Pulling apart, you wipe the tears falling from his blue eyes and tell him you're leaving. With your back to him, you keep your head high through your flowing tears. The string you kept feeling getting tugged on has finally broke, but you're okay with it. You still love him more than anything, and you'll always treasure the memories you two have had together.

Your phone rings and the message makes you smile.

_I'm sorry. I love you, and I do truly care about you._

* * *

><p>Rozen: Nevermind. I remember why...I'm a bit tempted to change it, but then I don't want to. UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH. The next one is...Dying.<p> 


	28. Dying

Rozen: hello again my people c: another chapter for you guys and I must say I really like this one. I hope you will too. I don't own anything and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Dying<em>

"Where is Captain Jones?"

"Lieutenant Williams! Captain Jones is in critical condition right now."

"What happened?"

"There was an ambush by his position. He sustained multiple shots. It's a miracle he survived this long."

Matthew didn't want to hear anymore as he left to the medical tent. When he entered he went towards the back and opened the curtain. He almost blacked out when he saw all the blood on the uniformed man. The doctor gave a jump from the sudden intrusion and Matthew quickly told him to leave. As soon as he left Matthew dropped his weapon across the floor and dropped to the mans side.

"A-Alfred." With a shaky hand he brushed his hair away when the other man opened his eyes with a smile.

"Hey Mattie. How's it going?

Matthew gave a strained laugh and could feel the tears coming in his eyes.

"Why are you crying Mattie. It's just a flesh wound."

"You're such an idiot."

Even though he's seen all other soldiers wounded or dead, this time it was unbearable. It was such a different feeling when it was someone you had so much affection for.

"Don't cry. I'll be fine don't worry." His breathing was starting to get uneven and he was starting to sweat a bit.

"Oh god."

Matthew wrapped his arms around and held him tight not wanting to let go. He felt an arm go around him to try and comfort him. Matthew looked him straight in the eyes, tears flowing down.

"I love you Alfred Jones."

"I love you more Matthew Williams."

He gave him one last kiss that seemed to last forever. They pulled apart in time when the doctor came back telling him he had to leave. Matthew grabbed his weapon and left without another word to anyone.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Why do I keep killing you guys! Dx oh well~ review and i'll update faster. i am very thankful for the favorites and followers too so i want to say hello to you and see you later. the next one is... Gone.<p> 


	29. Gone

Rozen: Been a while since I updated. To make it up to everyone I'll upload another chapter before the day ends. I don't own anything and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Gone<em>

Five in the morning. That's when Alfred barged into your room (you don't even know how he got into your house...) and started yelling at you to hurry and come outside. "Alfred it's too early to get up, and get out of my house!" You try to pull the covers over your face, but Alfred quickly and easily rips them off your body. "No Mattie! In all forms of seriousness you need to get up so I can show you!" Knowing that getting up yourself was futile you feel arms grab you and now you're in the Americans arms. "Come one Mattie!" "Al put me down!" So here you are now being carried by this man you like and he's saying is mumbled jibberish. "Okay so when we get there you have to be very quiet and not make a lot of movements got it?" "And why are you telling me this?" "Because we're going to go and see the aliens." That was when your inner strength came out of nowhere and you easily got out of his hold. "Now wait just a damn second! You dragged me out of bed to see the non-existent alien species!?" Alfred gave you a smile he would use to flirt with people and replied with a casual "Yeah." You pushed him on the ground and started hitting him (some what lightly) all over him. "Why would you do this to me! I was sleeping soundly and then YOU barged in!" Alfred, trying to block your attacks, was trying to defend his reasons. "Well the took me earlier and when they let me go I wanted you to be the first person to show!" "You expect me to believe that!?" "Yes he does." All movements stopped and the yelling too. They both turned to see a little alien not to far from them. "Please refrain from using your loud auto boxes. It is quite difficult to have slumber. Thank you." Then it left the two of you like you weren't two completely different species.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Need some (terrible) comedy relief then I hoped this helped :3 Please review. The next one is... Original Character.<p> 


	30. Original Character

Rozen: Told you I'd update again! Smother me with love guys! Nah I guess you don't have to, but it would be cool. Okay I'll stop, I don't own anything and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Original Character<em>

Being the amazing stalker that Matthew is, he has a good eye when observing others. Mostly Alfred, that is.

So, when Matthew was doing his daily routine of snapping pictures, he noticed another camera on the other side. "That better not be who I think it is!" he murmured under his breath. Matthew popped out from the bushes, making all the football players stare at him. A simple wave to Alfred and he was off.

Matthew finally came to the other side and grabbed who ever was there. It turned out to be his nemesis, Austin!

"What do you think you're doing with that camera!?"

Austin just gave him a smile. "What else would I be doing? I'm taking pictures for yearbook."

"That doesn't explain you being hidden in the bushes!" He stole the camera and went through its contents. "Yearbook doesn't call for Alfred's ass!"Before Austin could react, Matthew ran from the spot with his camera.

"Get back here, Williams!" Austin started chasing Matthew, and eventually they both were on the football field.

Running like idiots.

With the team staring at them.

"Hey Al, isn't the first one your creepy stalker?" a football player asked. Alfred looked a bit closer. "Oh hey! That's Mattie! And that's creepy adorable stalker. Get it right!"

Back to the stalker guys.

"Matthew! Give me back my camera! It's mine!" Austin called.

"No! Only I can be Alfred's stalker! He's mine!" He didn't care if Alfred or the entire football team heard, he was going to make sure they all knew who Alfred belonged to.

Obviously Alfred did hear this and couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, Mattie! I love you too!"

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks. "Really!?" His face was red, but he couldn't be any happier. The last thing he saw was Alfred blowing him a kiss, and then it went black. The tackle from Austin took the wind right out of him.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hopefully Matthew isn't too OOC for you guys but I just really like this concept because of how quiet he is and how he isn't around people much. He's just too busy to deal with them. Please review for me with lots of love. The next one is...Stripes.<p> 


	31. Stripes

Rozen: aw yiss another update. Please enjoy and know that I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Stripes<em>

"Hey Mattie. Check out my amazing muscles." Alfred flexed his arm muscles in his boxers showing off to Matthew. "Beautiful aren't they?"

Matthew looked over at his husband with a funny face. "No words can describe the beauty your muscles have." Placing a shirt on Alfred quickly grabbed him from behind. "Don't take this the wrong way Mattie, but why do you wear briefs? Boxers are so much cooler." Matthew looked down at his and the others undergarments."Jealous that I show off more?"

"No! Mine is just as fine. At least mine have cool designs on them." To emphasize his point he got on the bed and modeled his American flag boxers. "Alfred get off the bed and mine are just as colorful too. People are just too distracted by me to notice it."

"Woah woah woah. Woah. Are you telling me that you let other people besides me look at you like that?"

"No. Not all the time that is." The last part came in a whisper but Alfred still heard it. He grabbed Matthew and threw him on the bed pinning him down. "Mattie let's get something straight. The only one allowed to see you in that way is me."

"Alfred Jones are you jealous?"

"Very. You're mine Matthew Williams."

To show it he removed the shirt his significant other was wearing and bit him hard on the neck and collar bone leaving a red mark. "ALFRED!"

"What! You were provoking me!"

"I was not! It was a joke." He flipped them over to where he was on top. "Now you're going to get it." Alfred gave a snicker. "I'm okay with that." Matthew blushed red and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth. Their morning errands were not completed that day and they both were fine with it.

* * *

><p>Rozen: The next one is...Moonlight (one of my favorites)<p> 


	32. Moonlight

Rozen: Here;s the next one guys! One of my favorites

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight<em>

In the middle of the night, with a full moon high in the sky, there is someone who watches over everyone in town. Bad guys don't know what hits them, when a mysterious person in a sailor suit comes after them.

Two robbers trying to steal jewels are almost done with the job. When all of a sudden, "Halt criminals!"

They quickly turn around to see a figure standing in the window they had broken into. The was moon shining gracefully over the mystery guy. "Who do you think you are!? You got a lot of nerve messing with us!"

The figure jumped through the window and landed in front of them.

"I am the champion of Love and Justice! A sailor suited soldier, Sailor Canada! In the name of the maple leaf, I will punish you!"

Both robbers were currently speechless. One of them snapped out of it and pulled out a weapon. Lunging at the boy, the hero quickly got out of the way and kicked the robber, sending him flying into a wall. When the other came, Sailor Canada defeated him and they were both down.

"Good work, Sailor Canada. You've become very strong." Canada turned and a blush came on his face as he recognized who had spoken.

"Tuxedo Mask! Y-you're here!"

Said man jumped in front of him, a smile on his face. "Of course, Sailor Canada! I'll always be here for you." The distance was getting smaller between them, and the American handed him a rose. "Let me also say that your legs look amazing in the skirt, Mattie~" A peck was placed on his cheek and he left, leaving the flabbergasted sailor soldier speechless.

"Kuma! I told you the skirt was too short!" A white bear with a moon crescent on its forehead came out of nowhere and shrugged its shoulders. "Nothing I can do about it. That's how it was made." Canada gave a heavy sigh and looked at his rose. "Oh well~ It works for me."

* * *

><p>Rozen: Did you guys enjoy it as much as I did? I can't get over this one. Please review for me loves~ Next one is...Holiday<p> 


	33. Holiday

Rozen: Omg I know its been forever but for sure this time I will be updating more. I have been writing on these more and I hope you guys notice the change. Thank you if you've been sticking around for this long and enjoy. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Holiday<em>

On most evenings Matthew would be at home doing whatever came to his mind. He wasn't one for school events, but his friends have been pestering him for a week about going to see some band perform, and he finally agreed.

"So who exactly is playing?"

"That group with Alfred and Arthur."

"I just hope they're better then these people." His friend didn't hear him since the current band was overpowering even his own thoughts. They finally finished and the next group was the one with Alfred and Arthur, or commonly known as the Triple A's with another guy on bass. Matthew had to admit, Alfred looked pretty hot in a tight shirt. They started playing and Matthew couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this. Alfred was pretty good on guitar, and his voice was good too. He was happy his friends even got front row seats to see it!

In the middle of their second song Matthew saw that he caught the eye of the guitarist and he winked at him! _I'm acting like some school girl but I don't care! _He just continued cheering for the group. After the event, Matthew was still trying to calm his heart down. _Man was he cute~ _

"Hey."

_SPEAKOFTHEDEVILANDHESHALLCOMEPRAISETHEGODSYES!_

Alfred was here in front of him speaking! "Uh. Hey."

"Saw you in the crowd cheering for us. Did you like the show?"

"Yes it was very exciting. It looks like the crowd likes you too." They both gave a laugh and it turned to a semi awkward silence. Matthew was about to leave when Alfred grabbed his wrist. "So uh, if you liked it our next one is in a couple of days if you wanna come." He held out a piece of paper. "In case you need to ask me where it's at and all." Then he left like that. Matthew opened it to see that he got Alfred's phone number.

_Score!_

As soon as he got home he took out his phone and dialed the numbers.

_"Hey."_

Oh how happy he was to listen to his friends for once.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Righty-o I hope you stick around for more. The next one is... Fuck!<p> 


	34. Fuck

Rozen: I updated like I promised! Enjoy and please review :) we're doing this for sure!

* * *

><p><em>Fuck!<em>

Five years had passed since Alfred has seen his old lover, Matthew. Now he's come to learn that his neighbor, Arthur, knows him too. He had to do something.

"Please, Arthur! Just invite him over for tea and then I'll casually come in, and then BAM! Like that."

"Fine whatever. Just don't do anything outrageous." the other replied dryly.

~Arthur POV~

The morning of the event, Alfred had sent for someone to cut my grass because apparently mine wasn't good enough. So, I went to the store to get some cakes and flowers as the job was being done. The flowers weren't needed though, because Alfred had practically sent a greenhouse worth of flowers to my place. An hour later, he came looking quite nervous and fidgety. Matthew was supposed to be here by four, and when it was two minutes after, the poor boy was losing it.

"He's not going to come! It's late already!"

"Relax, lad. Quit fussing already."

We heard a car horn and Alfred really did lose it, jumping and mumbling nonsense. I went out to lead Matthew in, because I'm a gentleman and he's never seen my house before, and when we came back the idiot fool was no where to be seen. I closed the door, only to to open it again as a knock was heard.

~Normal POV~

Alfred came in very awkwardly and wasn't making much eye contact.

Awkward hello's were made to each other and they sat on each end of the couch. "Excuse me while I get the cakes." Arthur said, getting up from his armchair.

"Where are you going!?" Alfred asked. The boy got up only to be pushed back down by the Brit. "Hush and stop being rude." Arthur went to the kitchen, taking notice how Matthew reacted seeing the other man. It was quick but, recognition, sadness, and happiness were all in his violet eyes. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at how much of a fool Alfred was being to impress Matthew.

When he came back to the living room he saw that the distance between them was closer, and the tension in the air was almost gone. They were good for each other and it showed very much.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Pretty sure this was based on the Great Gatsby. Next one is...Do not disturb.<p> 


	35. Do Not Disturb

Rozen: Here I am again! Thank you to the people who have alerted this story! None of this belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em>Do Not Disturb<em>

"These meetings ae so boring! I'm so happy we get the night off." Alfred plopped donwn on their bed while Matthew laid down next to him. The American looked at the Canadian with a smirk.

"So Mattie~ Since mostly everyone will be going out tonight~ How about you and me do something a little more...Intimate."

"That does sound like something. Might as well take advantage." That's all he needed to hear as he climbed on top of his lover. "Well. We should get started then."

"Hungry."

Both men looked to their left and spotted Kumajiru. He got on the bed and swatted at America's face.

"Feed me."

"Not now bear. You just ate!" He and Kuma were swatting at each others faces while Canada was just laying there. A look of annoyance was written on his face. He pushed America off of him and grabbed his bear.

"Kumajiru, here's the key to the buffet. Don't get into any trouble!" He closed the door and headed back to the bed. "Right. Because a random walking polar bear isn't trouble enough."

"Oh shush Al." Now he pushed Alfred down who was not complaining anymore. Things were going great when a knock was heard at the door. Matthew was the one to get up again, and it was some of the nations!

"Come along Matthew! We're all going out and we want you guys to join us."

"That's really nice of you but-"

"Just come out before Italy goes off with some woman."

"I'm not even ready-"

"You look fine Matvey. Bring Amerika too."

"No I don't think-"

Everyone went silent when Alfred opened the door more and pushed Matthew in. He grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and placed it on the door. He went in and gave a final look at everyone present.

"Goodbye."

Then he slammed the door leaving many men going crazy with their imaginations.

* * *

><p>Rozen: This one was so much fun to write. Please look forward for more. Reviews would be really appreciated. Next one is...Midnight.<p> 


	36. Midnight

Rozen: Here I am again! I told you guys I would update more! Hope you enjoy and nothing is mine!

* * *

><p><em>Midnight<em>

It was starting to hurt again._ I can just feel my teeth growing as the moon was getting higher_. Matthew being at Alfred's house was not helping him either. "Uh, Alfred I kinda need to go."

"Why? It's barely getting dark out."

Matthew gulped and covered his mouth with his hand. "W-well I uh, I have something I need to do." He stood up to head to the door, but Alfred caught him by the wrist. "Don't go Mattie. Please stay here."

The face he was giving him made him want to stay even more. _I can't though_. He pulls out of his grasp and quickly dashes out of the place. He can hear Alfred call to him but he kept going. He looked back and saw Alfred chase after him! _Ah crap! _With him feeding less everytime, his strength was getting weaker with him running away. He turned to a narrow street, and kept going.

"Mattie! Stop running away!" Alfred called.

He still wasn't listening. When he stopped running, Alfred caught up to him, out of breath and panting. "Matthew, why did yo-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Matthew had tackled him to the ground, holding him down by his shoulders.

"Mattie what's wrong?" he asked, confused. The man on top of him was panting, and his fang's were showing more clearly. Alfred, putting two and two together, finally realized what was happening. "Go ahead, Mattie. I don't mind." He tilted his head up for Matthew to have more space.

"A-are you sure Al?" Alfred opened his eyes, when did he even close them? And nodded. "Of course! I'll always help you. And right now, you need it." Matthew just nodded his head and leaned down, latching himself onto Alfred's neck. It felt like a pinch to Alfred at first, but then it stopped after a while. The blue-eyed bloke just held onto Matthew as his blood was being taken away.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Weird. I thought this was something werewolf related instead of vampire. Anyway, thank you for reading and all the alerts! Please review and I'll love you all even more. The next one is...Weapon.<p> 


	37. Weapon

Rozen: Welcome back! Here's the next one whose characters I don't own.

* * *

><p><em>Weapon<em>

Alfred knows for a fact that he is such an awesome person. He had a way of getting himself out of problems, especially when it came to Matthew. Over the years, he learned all the places where Matthew loved to get kissed. He obviously used that to his advantage. Like when he and Matthew got into stupid arguments, this is how Alfred would go about ending it.

"Alfred, I'm tired of you doing this all the time!"

"Mattie, you're making this into a bigger problem than what it really is." He tried hugging him, but Matthew pushed him away.

"Don't you dare try to snuggle up to me, Alfred Jones!"

"Aw Mattie why you gotta be like that?" Matthew turned away from him, but Alfred used that to hug him. "Mattie~ My maple Mattie~"

"No!" Alfred thought it was time to use it now.

He leaned down behind Matthew's ear and placed a quick peck. He felt Matthew shudder and Alfred quickly turned him around. Matthew still refused to look at him. So he gave another kiss on his forehead, and then on his cheek. "This isn't working, Al. So, stop it."

"Then why are you blushing?" Another kiss by his jaw. He quickly went to the others neck, kissing everywhere. Matthew started making noises and tried to get out of his hold, but Alfred made his grip even tighter. "You're not going anywhere."

Matthew knew he shouldn't be loving this, but it was just too much for him. "I'm still mad at you, and this changes nothing. We'll finish this discussion later." With that Matthew captured Alfred's lips in a heated kiss. Alfred knew this talk was already done, and he won. He hoisted Matthew up with his legs wrapping around his waist and they headed off to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Please give me a review and alert! Love you all. Next one is... Sick.<p> 


	38. Sick

Rozen: Hey everybody I'm back! I just finished two major tests for my classes so I'm going to upload two chapters this time! I don't own the characters and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Sick<em>

"Matthew! Please don't tell me this is happening!" A distressed American grabbed his lovers hand, tears coming to his eyes.

"Al, it's just a small cold. Nothing serious."

"But Mattie! How will I survive!? I know! I'll call work and tell them I'm not coming in today!" He let go of his hand and went to grab the phone.

"Why would you do that? I just need to rest." Alfred was already out the door. Matthew groaned out of annoyance and threw a pillow over him. He believed he fell back asleep again, because when he opened his eyes Alfred was literally right in front of him. "What, Al?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go eat something."

"But that means I have to cook. You know I don't like cooking." Matthew gave a frustrated sigh and turned over. "Then go eat cereal. Stop bothering me." Alfred had his puppy face on, but left anyway.

When he was downstairs, he looked around the house. "What to do? What to do?" He scratched his head. "I got it! I'll clean the house so Mattie won't have to worry about it later!" He went to grab the vacuum cleaner and his ipod.

Matthew's slumber was disturbed for the second time that day by the vacuum he heard and from Alfred's horrid singing.

"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie wo~rld! Life in plastic. IT'S FANTASTIC!"

"ALFRED!"

"Oh hey, Mattie~ I didn't know you were awake." The look Matthew was gave him was a deadly one, and Alfred was actually pretty scared.

"I'm leaving, Alfred. I'm going to Arthur's house to get some rest." He closed the door, but it was quickly smashed open as Alfred tackled Matthew down to the bed.

"Don't do it, Mattie! I want you here! Don't leave me alone! I'll get sad!"

"Get off me, Al."

"Not unless you say you're not leaving!"

"Fine. I won't."

"Good. Now let's sleep." He snuggled up to his lover, who agreed anyway, both drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Rozen: How adorable haha please review and thank you to everyone that has favorited and alerted this story! Next one is...Childhood<p> 


	39. Childhood

Rozen: Here is the second one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Childhood<em>

"Dad, can I have something to eat?" The little blonde boy started tugging on his fathers sleeve. "Okay, okay. What would you like?"

"Papa's cake that he made today!" Alfred waved his arms in excitement. They headed to the kitchen where the boys dad cut not one, but two pieces of cake. "The other one is for your brother."

"Yes, dad!" He carefully went to their room to share the delicious treat with his sibling.

( w )

"Mattie, I got us some cake!" Said boy was sitting their shared bed reading a picture book.

"Is that the one papa made this morning?" Excitement was showing everywhere on his adorable face.

"Yep and dad gave us both a piece!" He sat on their bed with the cake, and they both started eating. As they were munching away, Al noticed how his brother had some icing around his mouth. "Mattie, come here." he said.

The other blonde looked confused but did what he was told. Alfred grabbed his face and licked off all the icing that was there. Matthew was completely in shock, he pulled back, red in the face. "Sorry, you had icing." Alfred told. Even though Matthew was still embarrassed, he went over and kissed Al on the lips. He pulled back too soon to see his brother's face.

"T-There was chocolate on your face. I like chocolate.." Matthew trailed off. Al was in shock, but in his head, fireworks were going off. "I love sweets Al! Stop staring." A smile was placed on Alfred's mouth.

"The sweet I really love is you, Mattie~"

"Oh Al~" Matthew giggled.

A bit of silence passed between them. "Come up with better lines and maybe I'll be swooned."

"What!" Alfred exclaimed. Matthew grabbed his plate and fork and left the room. "Mattie, that was a good one! Even I fell for myself doing that! Mattie!"

"Alfred quit yelling in the house!"

* * *

><p>Rozen: Oh my god why did I write this *is slightly embarrassed* please review and I will see you again! The next one is...Fear<p> 


End file.
